(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a light guide plate for a backlight, and a manufacturing method therefor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Much recent effort has focused on the development of various flat panel type display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panel (PDPs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, and the like.
The LCD has found widespread acceptance as a mobile flat panel display due to merits such as its excellent image quality, lightness, flatness, and low power consumption. As such, it has found uses in laptop computers, computer monitors, television displays, and the like. However, since the LCD panel itself does not emit light, a separate external light source is required in order to implement high-quality images. Accordingly, LCDs typically include a backlight unit that functions as a light source, supplying light to the liquid crystal panel, thereby projecting images.
The backlight unit typically includes a light source unit, a light guide plate, a reflector, and the like. The light generated from the light source unit is inputted to the light guide plate and the light is internally reflected, diffused, and refracted, and ultimately output to the liquid crystal panel.
The light guide plate is generally manufactured via an injection molding method. In the injection molding method, the entire light guide plate is injection-molded once so as to form fine optical patterns on the lower surface, or both upper and lower surfaces of the light guide plate. Additionally, light provided from the side is reflected or refracted by a shape of the optical pattern, and progresses toward the upper surface.
To improve the distribution and luminance of light, the light guide plate can be molded to include a pattern such as a lenticular shape. However, this increases the cost of the light guide plate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that is not in the prior art.